A work machine, such as an articulated wheel loader, is configured to lift, move, and dump or place loads. The most common load that the articulated wheel loader hauls and moves is dirt, rock, and other dense material. Moving such loads requires a bucket type work implement to be attached to an arm of the work machine. Alternatively, the articulated work machine can mount one of a variety of work implements to the end of the arm. Such work implements include forks for lifting pallets, hydraulically powered brooms for cleaning up work areas, and material handling booms for lifting loads with a hook and cable.
Until recently, an operator of the work machine and other workers would work together to couple the work implement to the lift arm of the work machine. The workers would manually connect the work implement to the work machine by driving pins though apertures in the work machine and work implement respectively.
Recently, work machines have been configured with quick couplers that allow the operator to quickly change tools without the assistance of other workers. The quick coupler is an interface between the arm of the work machine and the work implement. Typically, a quick coupler will have a number of hydraulically actuated pins that will lock the work implement to the to the coupler.
A drawback associated with using a quick coupler to attach the work implement to the work machine is that the operator of the work machine does not have a visual indication that the pins have properly engaged the work implement in order to lock the work implement to the lift arm. Prior to the use of quick couplers, the workers that assisted the operator of the work machine, could visually inspect the pins to ensure that the work implement was properly coupled to the lift arm. When using a quick coupler, the lift arm or other machine linkages often blocks the operator's view of the area of the lift arm where the hydraulically actuated pins engage the work implement.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus and method for verifying proper coupling of a work implement to a lift arm which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.